New Lore
by NilliaWafersP
Summary: Xena, the last of her species and only survivor of the destruction of her system. Cybertronians, an once flourishing species now endangered because of their civil war. Humans, a young species of 7 billion who's planet becomes home to other species somewhat unwillingly. The war has begun.
1. Chapter 1

'Dracului wings, dracului Tobias and his stupid plans!'

On the horizon flys a large bird or what someone would think is a bird. As the bird gets closer you can see that it's not a bird but a girl in shining silver armor and soot covered wings. Watching the girl's flight pattern you can tell she has been injured due to the fact of her losing altitude. The girl reaches land and plummets with her left wing bent at an odd angle. She crashes into the forest knocking down several large trees.

'These must be Redwood trees. Ironic how something so old is knocked down by something even older that the planet it's self.'

The girl struggles to stand in the crater. Her long bright purple hair matted and covered in blood, once shining silver armor scratched and scuffed, and her majestic wings damaged and broken. The girl climbs out of the crater and stretches her wings out. She folds her injured wings into her back as she walks to the entrance to the forest and every step she takes she armor recedes into her skin revealing a black shirt and dark blue jeans. She walks into the parking lot and looks around at the people surrounding her, going on with their lives as she stands still in time.

Walking down a street she realizes that she is alone and that all her people have died out. She searches for a cemetery to mourn the loss of her people. She walks past many graves and sees no people around and let's her armor return and wings show in respect for the dead. To humans her kind are "angels" but really their another species from several galaxies away, peaceful people who have never fought in their lifetime or the lifetimes before theirs. That all changed when "They" arrived, slaughtering every living being in her system.

She was 13 million years old which is equivalent to 13 human years old when the fall of her home world, the mother planet of her species. They started by burning and dropping equivalent to human nuclear bombs but seven times worst. Then came the foot soldiers, they cut down any left resistance and massacred thousands. The children were last to die. Her species children were stronger and more powerful than the adults due to being untrained in the art of controlling their abilities. There was one known child to be born without powers and her name is Xena.

She is the last of her kind, jettisoned off her planet by her friend Tobias in a last ditch effort to save her life and keep her people alive. She was of the lowest caste a street rat, an orphan. It was Tobias who found her and took her in. He was one of the elite flyers of her people, the best of the best if you will. He allowed her to live and train as well as create her bio armor. He was cut down before her just as her pod was launched into space.

Xena sits at the stairs if an old mausoleum remembering the past events and the fall of her people when a young boy at the age of 5 runs past her crying. She gets up and runs after the boy catching up in a matter of seconds due to her agility.

"Hey sweetie what are you doing out here all alone?" She coos to the boy.

The boy turns and looks at her with a face red with tears.

"T-they were b-being mean t-to m-me." He stutters out while trying not to cry again.

"Well then something's wrong with their heads! My names Xena but you can call me X!" She tell the boy while smiling a bright smile.

"My names Sam."

"Nice ta meet ya Sam. Let's get you home okay."

Xena walks through the cemetery with Sam on her shoulders pretending to fly.

"So Sam do you live in California?"

"No my mom and dad and I are visiting."

"Oh really, do you like it so far?"

"Not really. The other kids at the park are mean and I don't know anybody here. But the awesome part was meeting you X! Your so cool!"

"Glad you feel that way."

Xena reaches the park and looks around for people of Sam's description. She spots a middle aged red head woman frantically searching the park with a panicked expression. Xena immediately knows that she is Sam's mom.

"Excuse me miss!"

"Mom!" Sam shouts.

"Oh my Sam! My baby boy!" His mother calls out with a relieved expression.

"Mommy I made a new friend today! Her name is X! She's really cool. Can she come home with us?"

"Sammy what did I tell you about talking to strangers?!"

"Not to. But mom she is really nice she told me that all the other kids are meanies and don't know what their talking about. She helped me find you!"

Xena smiles at the two as she starts to walk away.

"X please don't go! I want you to meet my mom!" Sam cries while running after Xena.

Sam grabs Xena's hand and drags her to his mom.

"Mom this is X."

"Hello ma'am." She says to Sam's mother.

"Oh thank you so much for finding him. I don't know what I would do if something happened to him."

"It was no problem. He kept me company while we looked for you. Oh and my name is Xena but you can call me X if you want."

"I'm Judy. How about you come home with us and stay for dinner."

"Oh there is no need. I was just doing my job."

"I insist."

"Well I could go for a home cooked dinner."

Xena follows Judy while holding a sleepy Sam to their car. They get in and start to drive to their home when it starts to rain. They hit a patch of water and hydroplane. Xena's instincts kick in and she armors up and snaps her wings open. She wretches the passenger side door open and flys to the back of the car and grabs on to the bumper and slamming her feet into the asphalt. The car stops spinning and Xena let's go and inspects the car for any other damage asides from where she dented the bumper when she graves on to it. Judy stumbles out the driver side and looks and Xena in awe.

"Your an angel!" Judy shouts, slack-jawed.

"Uhh you can say that."

"Are you Sam's guardian angel or something?"

"I can be if you want me to be."

Judy just smiles and pulls Xena into a hug.

"Thank you for saving my baby again."


	2. Chapter 2

Several months pass and Xena has become a permanent fixture in the Witwicky family. Judy's husband Ron found out what Xena was when she shifted to fly and pull Sam out of the way of a truck when he went to retrieve his soccer ball. They are all fine with Xena being an "angel" and from another planet. Sam looks up to Xena like she were his actual older sister and she takes him on night flights every once and a while. Xena found a job as a mechanic and as curator for a nearby art gallery. She made it her job to better educate Sam when he wasn't in school about the world and a little bit about her people. It made her laugh when she decided to teach Sam about her people, he was so excited about that that he ran into her room waking her up at 5 in the morning.

"My galaxy is called Veronnia-15. The solar system is called Shl'uet. The planets from outer to inner were Ragnarok, Upathiny, Redian, Sundara, Kusanagi, Koto, Diplo, Abadonn, Catraausa, Sagittarius, Bahar'l, Unëmavå, and Xeres. The home world was Abadonn. My people populated every planet except Xeres. Our solar system was binary, it had two suns that orbited each other. The planet Xeres is between the central sun and the secondary sun, making it uninhabitable. Both our suns were white suns, the hottest kind of star there is. Our government was set up in the caste system. It went Higher lord divine, the mother queen, the daughter queen (Princess), elite flyers, nobles, merchants, servants, peasants, the accused, and the Kon-Ko (street rat) or the dammed."

"Which caste were you. I bet you were the daughter queen or an elite flyer!"

"Thank you but no I was a Kon-Ko. The man who took me in when I was younger was and elite flyer but I remained a Kon-Ko."

"Why were you that caste?"

"I was born from the planet Xeres."

"I thought you said no one could live on it?"

"I did but I never said that the natives to the planes couldn't."

"Wow cool so your like another race to your entire species!"

"Yes. As I was saying the children of my people where the most sacred. They were born brimming with life and wondrous abilities and powers. The children were stronger than the adults by far. My people are older than your entire solar system. I am 19 million years old, older than your sun I believe.

Ok now to the culture of my people. We had several religions but one main one and it followed 5 basic laws. 1.) all life is sacred. Life for life. 2.) any sort of violence is abolished and forbidden. 3.) the caste system cannot be broken. One can only decline on the caste never rise. 4.) any child born without powers shall be left to die in the streets and if they survive they shall always be a Kon-Ko.

No one ever broke those laws, well... Except me. Any teaching of violence whether it be defense or offensive is forbidden. Heh I was taught by off world traders and several passing mercenaries. Oh and my bioarmor is illegal. Enough of that. My people look like me but our eye colors are black or yellow

Skin tones vary between sheet white and copper. Natural hair colors are neon green, neon pink, and neon blue. We have four genders male, female, none, and all. Weight is roughly 120lbs to 280lbs. Height can range between 6'1 to maybe 30ft tall. Some are born with the natural ability to grow smaller or larger but only several feet, that is not considered and ability but more like if someone were to be born with freckles.

I can grow to about 23 feet and shrink to about 12 inches. I'm the exception to many of my peoples laws and standards both socially and physically. We had dancers, artists, musicians, builders, historians, singers, architects, and just normal average people.

Now to start on a vague version of the fall of my people. The war it's self lasts two days and nine hours. The first nine hours massive battle ships swarmed the solar system and obliterates the first five outer planets. The inner planets were burned alive while the children of my people watched. In the last day they sent nova charges into both our suns. Several minutes before detonation I was jettisoned into space. I watched as they blew our suns up and I heard the children of my people cry out in pain while they were burned alive.

Only dust and a small asteroid sized rock remain of our solar system and my people. I witnessed the entire battle from the front lines where they sent the Kon- Ko to be slaughtered. The man who took care of me pulled me out of the ruins of the city of Hols. My armor was the reason I survived and the fact that I can't die since I survived infancy on the streets." Xena leans over and ruffles Sam's hair while he tries to wrap his minds around that fact the Xena is the last of her kind.

"Don't think too hard about okay?"


	3. Chapter 3

Several years later, Sam's in 11th grade and Xena hasn't aged a day since the Witwicky's "adopted" her. Xena watches the Tv at her friend Sarah's house. "Sarah come here quick! It's about Qatar." Xena shouts while turning the volume up. Sarah runs into the living room with her daughter Annabelle in her arms. The two hear the news that the base in Qatar was attacked and there were no survivors. Xena grabs hold of Sarah and Annabelle while Sarah cries. "Shhh it's ok. I know Will and his team. Their still alive but they probably have an issue with radioing in and are looking for a phone or something." Xena reassures Sarah while she makes a cup of hot coco. After a couple hours Sarah calms down and Xena drives back to her home. She pulls into the drive way as Ron gets into his car. "Hey Xena do you want to come with me to pick up Sam?" He asks as she gets off her orange moped. She smiles at the name of her little brother and grabs her hat from the porch and hops into Ron's car. They wait for Sam to get out of school and to present them with his grade form his project which Xena helped him on. Sam comes running out of the school with a grin on his face shouting "I got an A!" He leans over and hugs Xena while acting like an excited five year old. They drive past the Pourshe dealer ship and into a crappy used car lot. They all get out except Xena who fell asleep on they way there and Sam didn't have the heart to wake her up.

"Will move your cur now!" Xena yells while trying **to** help Will and his team survive while she is just an astral projection that can only be heard, seen, and solid but can't feel pain or be injured. "Shit Xena how are you here?" Epps screams while they run towards the village. Xena just smiles and grabs a gun from one of Will's men and stops running and shoots at the scorpion. The scorpion goes to spear her with its tail but the tail goes through her. "Astral projection bitch!" She yells as she shoots it in the eyes temporarily blinding it. Air support gets called in and takes down the scorpion. Xena walks to Will and Epps with a raised eyebrow and an grim expression. "You moron. I told you not to get hurt and what do you do? You get chased and shot at by an alien metal scorpion!" She yells while throwing her hands in the air and glaring at Epps and Will. "You are sooo lucky I decided to take a nap in Ron's car today or your asses would be skewered human!" Will just looks at Xena with a tired and worried face while Epps just hugs Xena's astral projection. "Hey Guardian you saved our asses today." Fig yells with a tired smile while the rest of Will's team just smiles and laughs. "Hey I gotta go and none of you get hurt while I'm gone you hear or I'll come back and kick your măgari to the Maraxian system and back!" With that Xena's astral projection fades out and she wakes back up in her room. 'They must have brought me in.'

"Sam I like your new car. Always goin' with the classics." She calls out as she walks into the kitchen grabbing a tub of raw cookie dough. "Have fun at the lake party and don't screw up! I can't fix all your problems. Oh and be nice to your car!" She calls out as Sam walks outside to get to his car. Xena goes back to her room and pulls out her collection of horror movies and fills her DVD player with several movies and begins her horror movie marathon. After right movies she falls asleep on her beanbag with an empty tub of cookie dough in her lap. She gets rudely awaken by a frantic Sam who is saying that his car is stolen. 'Its too early for this shit.' She gives Sam the bird and burrows deeper into her beanbag. Falling into REM sleep or dream walker state by her people she relives her entire life when she was in the war for the survival of her people. She snaps awake in a cold sweat and it's already noon time and Sam is in the kitchen. "Come on Xena! You said you were going to take me to the forest today." Sam calls out from in his room while Xena drags herself from out of her blankets. "One minute." Xena changes from her pjs and into olive green cargo pants with her scout regimen shirt from Attack on Titan and black vans. "Let's go baby brother!" Xena slides down the stairs and grabs her moped keys and helmets as well as her backpack/water bottle. Sam walks down into the kitchen and grabs the jug of milk and takes a swig. He yells at Mojo to shut up but then freaks out because "Xena run Satan's Camaro is following me!" Xena looks wide eyes at Sam and grabs his hand and drags him to her moped and they speed off to the city to escape the Camaro. They lose the Camaro a couple of blocks away from an abandoned lot that they are now hiding in while Xena gives Sam the what-the-hell-is-going-on look. Suddenly a cop car pulls into the lot and Sam runs up to it. "Thank god your here officer. My car had been following me!" He shouts while slamming his hand on the hood causing the cop to get pissed off and drive up at Sam effectively herding him to an open area. Something happens but Xena doesn't see, her vision tunnels and she runs at the cop car right as it transforms into a "monster." Sam tries to run away but gets thrown into a car and Xena jumps on the "monster's" back and attacks it by pulling any wires she can get her hands on. "GET. AWAY. FROM. MY. CHARGE.!" She yells at the "monster" while attacking it and allowing for Sam to scramble away. The "monster" grabs her and throws her into a concrete support beam. Sam runs to his guardian and drags her body away form the being. Suddenly his car comes around the corner and trips the "monster" and opens its passenger and driver side door. Sam throws Xena into he driver side while her scampers into the passenger side. They drive off away from the "monster and into a factory where they hide for a few moments. Xena is still unconscience. "X come on dammit wake up! This is no time for one of your weird naps!" Sam yells while grabbing hold of Xena and shaking her. The car pulls out if hiding and ejects Sam before transforming with Xena ending up in its hand. The car sets her down next to Sam before engaging in battle with cop car. "X wake the fuck up! I'm being attacked! Help me!" Sam screams while trying to kick the mini bot that was ejected from the cop car as it is attacking him. Xena snaps awake when Sam screams for help. She moves into action and pulls runs to a shed grabbing a hatchet from by the fire extinguisher. She runs back to Sam and attack the mini bot and hacks it to pieces. She quietly slides the hatchet into her jacket hiding it from view. The car walks over to the two and puts its hands in its hips. "Can you talk?" Sam asks the alien robot while Xena just stares at the ground.

"XM satellite radio Digital Cable Colombia broadcasting."

"You talk through the radio."

"Thank you very much your wonderful, your wonderful."

"So what was that last night? W-what was that?"

"Message from starfleet captain from an inanimate vastness from space came down like visitors from heaven."

"Wait your and alien or something?"

Xena face palms.

"Yes moron he's an alien." She tells him while Gibbs slapping him.

"Any more questions you wanna ask."

The two get into the now transformed car alien robot and they drive out of the factory grounds. Xena gets into the driver side while Sam gets into the passenger side. "I don't get it. He's supposed to be some sort of advanced alien why does he transformers back into this piece of crap Camaro?" Sam asks. The car stops and ditches them on the inside of the freeway tunnel and drives of in the other direction. Xena just glares at Sam and looks around for her missing phone. A few seconds later a 2006 Chevy Mustang pulls up next to them and unlocks its doors. Sam stares slack-jawed at the car while Xena rolls he eyes and walks to the driver side. "All species males are the same. Always have to be so macho." She mumbles under her breath while glaring out the window. They drive into a restricted observatory and They get out of the car and see several meteors break earth's atmosphere and make impact close by. Xena looks at the meteor that crashed the closest to them with slight fear, curiosity and the smallest underlying hint if disgust. The being that exited front the meteor looked oddly plain and some what... naked from naked. They get back to the car and drive off to an abandoned alleyway. They step out of the mustang and four other vehicles pull up. A medical emergency hummer, GMC Topkick, Peterbuilt semi, and a Pontiac Solstice pull up in a slight semi circle. The semi transforms first and then the others transform after. Xena steps informs of Sam with a defensive stance as she lowly growls at the cybertronians before her. She knew what species the car was but it was on the tip of her tongue for the longest time until it clicked in her mind. Cybertronians were the fall of her people, their war was the extinction of her entire species and their culture aw well as their system. She knows about their two factions autobot and decpticon. Both were present on her planet during the two day war. She starts to engage her bio armor until Sam placed a hand on her shoulder calming her down before she did anything rash. The leader of the autobots introduces himself as well as his mission team. Xena stands closer to Sam as Optimus Prime begins introductions. The medic of their team Ratchet looks at the two and makes an medical observation. "The girl is not human. No it can't be... they were all killed in the war of the Shl'uet system. Optimus she is the last child of the people of the planet Abadonn nether less a child of the ancient planet Xeres." Ratchet says in amazement and slight horror. Xena looks up at the autobots and reveals her bio armor and raven's black wings with the occasional silver Xeresium metal feathers. "I am Kon-Ko Xena Crusade, apprentice of Tobias Eyron Elite flyer of Sundara. Captain of Zeta squad, Platoon 3782 of the frontline of the two day war, only survivor of the Shl'uet system and it's inhabitants." She states pulling her wings above her in a regal matter. Sam rolls his eyes in amusement while Xena flashes her metal feathers in a warning. "Calm down X nothing is gonna happen to me... hopefully." He reassures her as he turns back to Optimus. The two converse while Xena just walks in a circle and then a figure eight out of boredom.

Jazz watches as the only survivor of her species and of the Shl'uet system battle walk in circles with a bored expression on her face. He looks closer at her and notices that she is silently mouthing a song that is normally sung by her people. She stops and looks straight at him with a blank expression. Her unusual bright pink eyes for her people look him straight into his optics almost like they're peering right into his spark. They all transform to travel to Sam's house when she walks up to his driver side door and gently taps on the glass. The door opens slightly and she slides into the driver seat, resting her hands lightly on he steering wheel. She sighs in relief and relaxes into the seat while staring at the steering wheel.

"Your his mate aren't you?" She asks quietly. Jazz is lost for words trying to figure out what she meant by what she said.

"I know your connected to him. I can see the bonds from your spark to his."

"What do you mean? Who's this "him"?

"... Prowl."

Jazz is stunned speechless at how she knows who his mate is and the fact she can see bonds like that.

"I let your scout Bumblebee create a guardian bond with Sam. Did you know he had a pre-existing guardian bond... with me. I had to break it so Bee can form his. Did you know my people could form bonds with other species and such and when a bond breaks its much like when a cybertronian loses their sparkmate." She nonchalantly states while closing her eyes as several tears fall. "Hey can you be my crutch for a couple of days so I can get use to the pain?" She asks him as her voice starts to crack. Jazz is mortified at the fact that she broke her bond so another can be formed and the amount of pain she is feeling is comparable to a broken spark bond. When she asked him if he would be her metaphorical bond crutch to help her deal with the pain, something in his spark tugged but not from him but form one of his bond, his bond with Prowl. Prowl's end of the bond was tugging at her question and straining when she said what happened almost like he knew Xena or something. "Sure thang X." Jazz replies and feels a wave of happiness form Prowl's end of his spark bond and them a small hesitant tug from a timid outside bond. Accepting the outside bond he then feels a wave of relief, sorrow, happiness, and great pain. Xena closes her eyes and a smile graces her lips as she sends happiness and thankfulness through the bond to Jazz. "I promise to protect you. Even if it costs me my life in the process." She mumbles to Jazz before falling into a light sleep.

* * *

**Thank you CHEYCHEY101 for following, faving, and reviewing! Yousa awesome! **

**Ill try and update maybe twice a week on Tuesdays and Fridays if I can. **

**Nillia over and out**


	4. AN

**Humanz and Interwebs! Check out meh profile for my poll on who I should pair Xena with. Plz vote for it will help me continue to build da plot line for New Lore (I'm kinda running out of ideas here!). **

**Nillia over and out!**


	5. Chapter 4

Xena wakes up to the sound of Ron and Judy yelling at people. She bolts upright and looks around finding herself inside Jazz.

"What's going on?"

"The government showed up and took Sam and his family as well as a female names Mikaela away."

"Rahat! Wait when I did Mikaela get involved? I am trying to keep her out of jail! Come on its bad enough she has a juvie record for not turning her dad in!"

"We are going to intercept the cars holding Sam and Mikaela."

"Hn"

They watch as Optimus transforms and rips the roof off the car holding Sam and Mikaela off. Jazz transforms with the others and Xena somehow ends up on his shoulder.

"What is sector 7?"

"I ask the questions around here young man!"

Sam tries to question the agent but gets nowhere. Bee decides to in Xena's words take a piss on the man as another tactic. Xena cracks up laughing like a mad man on Jazz's shoulder while Optimus reprimands Bee with a undertone of amusement in his voice. Failing to get any information from the agents Mikaela makes the agent strip to his underclothes for threatening her dad and cuffs him and the the other agents to each other and to a pole. They are starting to leave when the agent's backup arrives. The autobots scatter and Xena stays with Jazz. Optimus hides under a bridge with Sam and Mikaela on his back trying to stay hidden. Mikaela loses her grip and starts to slide off and takes Sam with her. The two fall and Optimus tries to catch them with his ped but fails so Bee slides under the falling teens and catches them. He gets up to protect Sam and Mikaela from the incoming choppers but ends up getting captured. Sam struggles against the agents, to try and free Bee but fails.

Xena who was watching the entire thing jumps out of Jazz's altmode and flings herself off the bridge down towards Bee's prone form. She drops her bio armor and hides her wings but bring out the hatchet she hid in her jacket from earlier. She swings it around and using the blunt side of it to disable the agents surrounding Bee. She downs practically all of the agents and start to hack away at the lines holding Bee. Suddenly a shot rings out and everything goes silent except for the sound of the choppers.

Xena turns around and glare at the agent who shot her in the chest before growling lowly at him. Several more shots ring out each hitting her in the chest puncturing several of her lungs and the chipping the bones surrounding her main heart. She snarls at the agent her features gaining an extremely animalistic look not of earth. She drops dead like a stone in the middle of Bee's chassis. Bee revives a short comm link from Ratchet to open his chassis and hold so Xena will fall in. He does that quickly and that is the last they see of her as she slides into his hold hidden from everyone. Off in the distance Jazz paces like a pent up Panther ready to strike at any give moment.

"We should go back and rescue Bumblebee from the humans."

"We cannot do that without harming the humans Jazz."

"They shot Xena! She's the last of her species! And they shot her! She better be alive in Bee's hold when we find them or I don't care how many humans get killed!"

"Bumblebee and Xena's sacrifice will be in vain if we don't find the Allspark and in the process we may find the also."

"We better."

Suddenly all of the anger, grief, sorrow, and rage leave his body and spark. Nothing is left except the feeling of calm and bliss. He follows the bond in which his rage was removed and finds it to be his bond with Xena. His optics brighten in happiness at the active bond that signifies that Xena is still alive and kicking.

; It takes more than a few measly human bullets to take me down. Hmm more like explosion the size of Veronnia-15. Pit I even survived the decimation of Shl'uet when the suns went boom! ;

"That's my girl!" Jazz shouts while grinning making the others look at him oddly. "What do you mean?" Ironhide asks while looking at Jazz like he had a few chips loose. "Xena said and I quote "It takes more than a few measly human bullets to take me down. Hmm more like explosion the size of Veronnia-15. Pit I even survived the decimation of Shl'uet when the suns went boom!" I knew she couldn't die that easily."

"She doesn't have a comm and Bumblebee's was damaged so you must have formed a bond with her."

"Uhh yeah. Did you know her people can form inter-species bonds."

"What kind of bond is it?"

"Duno she said it was along the lines if a guardian-charge bond and a sibling bond. And the way she made it seem was that she was my guardian and I was her charge."

Ironhide chuckles at the fact that Xena is Jazz's guardian, a mech who is the head of black ops and is probably millions of years older than her and none the less larger and equipped with weapons.

Xena quietly taps on the inside of Bee's hold to let him know she's alive. "Hey. I'm not dead. And no I did not make a mess in here with my blood. It evaporates seconds after it leaves my body and are you alive?" She whispers the him as she releases her wings and armor. She gets a weak hum in response letting her know that he's still alive but in constant pain. Her wings ruffle as she imagines what the humans are doing to him and the fact that he just became Sam's guardian and might not be able to protect Sam. She sits down and pulls her wings around her like a child would a blanket when their scared. She fall asleep for a few minutes when she awakes at the sound of shouting. She starts tumbling around in Bee's hold as he moves free of the humans. Feeling him stand up she starts to lightly tap on the walls if the hold acknowledging that she wants to be out and to bust some skulls. Bee's chassis opens and she tumbles out of his hold falling to the ground before Bee catches her in his hand. "Xena?!" "Your alive?!"

"No I came back from the dead as his alien robotic baby. Yes I'm alive ya dumbfuck! Geez didn't ya forget that I don't die that easily. Oh and I wanna beat the shit out of and thank the asswipe who shot me. That was uncomfortable but it broke the excessive bone growing in my rib cage area." She deadpans while climbing down Bee to Sam and Mikaela and surprisingly Will and his team.

"Guardian?"

"Yes peasant?"

"This is what you really look like?"

"Nope. It's my human form. My real form is sooo much more awesome."

"Oh."

Xena turns and looks at Sam and rolls her eyes and then hugs Mikaela.

"Just a question. Did ya two bang before the agents picked ya up from the house because ya both have sex hair. "

"..."

Sam's face grows red while Mikaela steps away from him and starts to fix her messy hair. Xena just smiles and lets out a quite laugh at their reactions.

"Soooo what's next? Oh how about we get our thumbs out our măgari and get the draculuiAllspark to Bee and out of here!" She yells while walking off toward the pull of power which it the Allspark. She stands by the door and watches as Bee makes the Allspark small enough for a human to carry. Everyone mobilizes and drives to Mission City to hide the Allspark. Xena climbs onto the roof of Bee's altmode and holds on as he drives gaining odd looks from people passing by. Once Optimus and his team near them Xena loosens her grip. As the others make a u-turn to fall into formation behind Bee Xena let's go and stands up with her arms back. She falls back and catches the wind and glides toward Jazz and lands on the hood if his altmode while they travel to Mission City. She climbs through the window and into the driver seat and starts laughing.

"Oh man did you see their faces! Their like what the hell is she doing and what the fuck! Priceless I say priceless!"

"Are you okay Xena? They didn't hurt you?"

"No they did more damage to Bee and they didn't find me." She states darkly before discussing tactics and ideas on how to protect the cube. They reach Mission City and Xena decides to stay with Jazz the entire time since she deems his life to be worth some old cube that has only enough power in it to kill hmm let's say Megatron but not do anything else. When she came in contact with the cube when Bee first handed it to her she absorbed all its energy but left a little bit and then passed it to Sam.

When Jazz transforms to fight off a decpticon Xena follows only to be distracted and start to single handily fight off Barricade with only her blaster she has in her bio armor. She leaves him in a deep stasis lock and will stay that way unless Ratchet or some decpticon medic fixes him. She turns to look for Jazz only to find him in the clutches if Megatron. She reacts and engages her bio armor in its true form as well as her wings and in the process grows to be about 10ft tall. She flys into the air and shoots off towards them.

"Oi Megsy! Yo Megaturd! Motherboard de-fragger glitch spark pit spawned slagger!" She screams at Megatron gaining his attention.

"What do you want insect?"

"Insect? Who in Unicron's interface port are you calling an insect you worthless spark scrap heap?! I am a child of the ancient planet Xeres ya glitch mistake!"

"A child of Xeres? You lie. All I see is a child of Koto not Xeres. You don't have the wings."

"Oh I'll how you the wings of Xeres!"

Xena unfurls her now massive wings and allows more of her feathers turn into Xeresium and then she shoots those feathers at Megatron making him release Jazz. She flys off to catch Jazz before he makes impact with the ground below.

"Told you I would protect you." The two race off to help the others fight off decpticons. As Jazz and Xena down the last decpticon Sam just finished off Megatron and Xena reverts back to her human size.

"Whelp that's the end to that problem! Who wants to go decpticon hunting now?" Xena asks while laying down in Jazz's hand. Everyone laughs at her comment.


	6. Chapter 5

About a year later a response team called NEST was formed to combat decpticons and Sam is in his last year of high school. Xena joined NEST as a human and as a Xerses. She is placed as Jazz's partner in missions and as an infiltrator. She made many friends with the people on the base as well as the new autobot arrivals Que and Wheeljack. Both are amazed to see the last living being of the Shl'uet system. Xena loves to be apart of their experiments and usually drags Jazz along with her.

There was a received signal from a damaged autobot ship on its way to earth to join the autobots on the planet. They were predicted to arrive about two weeks after they received the transmission. When Xena heard this she was jumping around like a hyper sparkling and planning and scheming things about what to do with the new arrivals.

The next week they are transferred to Diego Garcia and are outfitted with the latest human technology what has been modified by Ratchet, Que, Wheeljack and Xena. The week flys by and the newest autobots arrival draws near. Jazz and the others drive to the predicted impact site. Xena who developed the ability to become invisible for short periods of time followed them to the site. She hides in a nearby tree and tries to calm herself down so she doesn't alert Jazz and the others. Then a massive meteor breaks atmosphere and heads into her direction. "Oh shit!" She jumps out of the tree and onto Ironhide's back and swings herself to land on his arm. "Uhhh hey Ironhide..." He shakes his helm and smiles at her antics. Of course he knew she would follow them he just didn't know where she was.

She jumps off his arm and opens her wings and takes off to the crash site. 'What is with them and crash landing? How about just landing?' Xena flys above the ship before landing in front of the weakest side of the ships hull. She draws her fist back and them punches the hull making a hole. "Yo any bot in there? This is ya mother-in-law and I want Girl Scout cookies!" she shouts into he hole but loud enough for EVERYONE to hear. The others laugh at Xena's odd humor and then quiet down quickly. The place where she put the hole bursts out making her move back so she doesn't get crushed.

She brushes dirt off her shirt and pants before walking toward the metal that almost crushed her. "Awww come on don't be like that! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." She yells into the ship. Turning around she looks at the other. "Why must you autobots be such emotional bots. I was just joking geez." Walking to the entrance if the hole she places her hands on her hips and glares into the ship. "Alright if you don't get your afts out of this ship I will go in and get you out myself and that won't be pretty." several seconds of silence pass before Xena becomes impatient and marches into the ship. Jazz glares at his guardian who walks into the damage ship humming happily.

Walking through the ship Xena grows to the height of 15 feet and engages her bioarmor, making her look cybertronian when she pulls her face mask on. Singing the lyrics to Prayer in C she looks in each room before stumbling on five stasis autobots. Slinging the smallest on her back along with the next smallest she holds another bridal style while grabbing the torso of the other two. Trudging to the hole she groans in frustration as her grip slightly slips.

"Yo biatches! Some help here!" She shouts while trying to not drop the two on her back. Jazz runs to the sound of his guardians voice and finds her slightly struggling to carry five mechs to the rest of the group. Grabbing the one in her arms and another from her back they both make their way outside.

Xena unceremoniously drops the mechs shes carrying and shrinks back to human size and lays on the ground in exhaustion. "I hope these mechs are worth it cause I had to carry their heavy asses back here." She mutters out while closing her eyes and slowly drifting off into sleep.

Hearing yelling and the clanging of metal on metal Xena is unkindly woken from her sleep. Growling lowly she cracks open an eye and glares at the noise. "Shut the frag up! Can't a warrior get some sleep around here?! Who in the pit do you think pulls nightshifts here?! Me I do! So either don't make a sound or leave or so help me I will break you so much Ratchet or Primus wouldn't be able to tell your aft from your optic!" She shouts at the offenders while pulling her wings around her to try and get comfortable again. Silence fills the room and Xena falls asleep once again.

Waking up to Ratchet's faceplates hovering above him was not how Sideswipe wanted his day to start. He gets confused by his surroundings, the room looked like a medbay but not a cybertronian built one. Trying to get up he is immediately meet with a wrench and Ratchet's shouting for him to stay on his berth. The yelling is stopped by a loud and very angry voice. "Shut the frag up! Can't a warrior get some sleep around here?! Who in the pit do you think pulls nightshifts here?! Me I do! So either not make a sound or leave or so help me I will break you so much Ratchet or Primus wouldn't be able to tell your aft from your optic!" The voice shouts, serious with its threat. Sideswipe looks towards the sound of the voice and is surprised on where it came from and who it came from.

A mass of white feathers and silver armor about 7 feet long resides on the chassis of his twin, Sunstreaker who is still in stasis. Looking to Ratchet for an explanation he receives a weak glare as he receives a data pack on the feathery mass that is on his twin. /: I advise you keep quite. She does not make empty threats especially if she hasn't slept in two weeks. The femme has been working on you two since both of you landed. Also don't call her squishy, human, girl, fledgling, child, or any derogatory word of the sort if you want to stay intact. Her name is Xena, the only survivor of the Shl'uet system massacre.:\ Recognition flashes across his faceplates as he goes over the new information. Both him and his twin were younglings when the Shl'uet system was destroyed.

Watching as the femme moves closer to his brother's spark and nuzzle into his armor, he pokes his twin bond effectively waking his brother up. Sunstreaker wakes up with a start but is subdued by Sideswipe's warning to not move. Looking down at his chest plates Sunstreaker finds a mass of feathers and metal. He goes to remove the mass when a pitiful keening emits from behind the feathers. The keening continues until Jazz bursts into the medbay and scoops the mass of Sunstreaker's chassis.

"Hey Xena it's okay. I'm right here." He murmurs to the feathery mass cupped in his servos. The keening stops and the sound of ruffling feathers fills the silence. "T-they keep screaming in pain. P-please make it s-stop." She cries out like a scared child, clutching at Jazz as if she were to let go she would die. Her eyes hold a distant look while rivers of tears stream from her face as she rocks back and forth while covering her ears. A low purr rumbles from Jazz's chassis as he holds Xena close as she continues to cry. Once she is asleep Jazz looks up at the three other mechs with a glare. "Now don' ya wake 'er up now. Someone took 'er headphones, she can't sleep wit out them." He informs the other mechs with almost hidden anger in his voice. Jazz notices several feathers on the medberth Sunstreaker was on and snickers. Several of Xena's feathers are stuck between Sunstreaker's armor and various size scratches cover his chassis from Xena's thrashing. Jazz feels her nuzzle closer into his chassis armor to get closer to the warmth of his spark.

/Xena's memory/dream\\\

Fire. A white hot fire. Thick smoke fills the air. The smell of burning bodies stings my nose. Buildings creak and groan as they begin to incinerate. The fire licks my skin as I struggle to get to a ditch. I start to lose feeling in my legs as I run. I struggle to breath as the acrid smoke fills my lungs. Blood runs down my side from a claw mark. My wings twitch as a piece of metal stays lodged in the base of my wings. Energon and lilac blood cover my entire body making it harder for me to move as it drys. Reaching the ditch with shakes legs I active my world public comm. link and scream out "Hols has fallen! Hols has fallen! Nothing is left. There is not a single living being left. All are dead! This is captain Xena of Zeta squad of the front lines and the last stand of Hols. They're all dead and I will be soon. HOLS HAS FALLEN!" Weightlessness takes my body and I fall into the ditch.


	7. Chapter 6

After getting a new pair of headphones Xena walks around the base blasting _Metallica, INXS, Soundgarden, Nirvana, Tool, Hum, Public Enemy, and Rage Against the Machine._ It was any regular Friday base with the autobots, well as regular as her Friday's could get.

You could see the heat coming off the Tarmac, just imagine the poor souls in full dark colored gear. Xena walks around barefoot in this . Her wings hang lazily behind her as she searches the base for an inflatable kiddy pool.

Her search being fruitless she walks over to Jazz who took refuge in the shade of the hanger. "Open seasmie." She whines while tugging on the door to Jazz's altmode. Slipping into his air conditioned altmode Xena closes her eyes and sighs. Unplugging her headphones, Jazz accesses her phone's playlist. An idea crosses Xena's mind as she stares at Jazz's dirty altmode.

"Jazzman tell the others to meet me in the shade on the Tarmac, altmode." She says while exiting Jazz and skittering off to the supply room. Walking out to the shaded portion of the Tarmac, arms filled with cleaning supplies and rags. All the autobots, except Red Alert and those on patrol are, in their altmodes in the shade waiting for Xena to show up. Turning on the hose and setting on the shower setting Xena points it in the sky in the direction of the autobots and clips it to a post.

The sound of seven autobots sighing in relief at the cold water make Xena laugh. Once she finished washing Ratchet, 'Hide, Boss Man, Jackie, and Que's altmodes they leave the Tarmac leaving Xena, Jazz and Jolt there in the "rain." Xena pulls out her many speakers and place them near the "rain" and hooks her phone up to it and blasts _Public Enemy Greatest Misses_ album.

A nice layer of soap and water built up by this time giving Xena an idea. Stripping down to her bikini Xena runs across the area sliding around on the soap while laughing like a maniac. Her favorite Public Enemy song _Hazy Shades Of Criminal_ comes on and she stops her sliding and a grin splits her face.

Mouthing the words of the song while dancing, she doesn't notice two other autobots roll up. She unintentionally lets her wings out as she dances to the song. Jazz comms Jolt to activate his holoform as he does. Xena sees her charge's holoform and drags him into her dance along with Jolt's holoform.

Both autobot frontliner twins watch as Jazz and Jolt activate their holoform's and join the Xersian who was dancing. Sideswipe smile at the sight of the SiC actually relaxing and having fun. A activating his holoform he walks over to the small dancing group.

Xena notices a teen with cherry red hair and bright blue eyes, obviously an autobot holoform, walk up to them. Xena grabs his hand and pulls him into the dance. They dance around for a few more minutes when Xena collapses in exhaustion. Jazz laughs at her state and deactivates his holoform and leaves to attend a meeting he was called in for. Jolt does the same but heads back to the medbay after his break.

"Lemme guess y'all want a wash? Give me five minutes and then come over here." She says to the holoform before closing her eyes. Pulling her wings in Xena gets up and washes off any dirt before she begins to clean the two autobots. The quiet hum of a deactivating holoform sounds off and two practically identical -except for the color- 2015 Lamborghini Aventadors roll up.

With all her self control Xena is able to contain an extremely high-pitched squee -that should be considered a weapon- when she sees the two autobot's alt-modes. Grabbing a new rag she walks over to the red Autobot and begin to slowly and methodically remove the caked on mud and plant particles.

Xena completely ignores the moans and shivers the red autobot give off as she washes his alt-mode. By the time she finished washing and waxing the red autobot, said red autobot just sits there in pure bliss -and other things-, she begins to work on the gold autobot. The gold autobot is quieter and more subtle than the red autobot as she thought cleans his alt-mode.

Finishing detailing the gold autobot her phone goes off and a huff of irritation leaves her. Knowing it's Will calling by the "Warning its your father calling!" ringtone most likely to remind her it's time for dinner. "Hey you two are good to go. See ya lata!" She tells the, while slinging her things and the supplies over her shoulder.

The mess hall is packed with both soldiers and holoforms by the time Xena walks in. Making sure her wings are tucked in, she gets inline for food. After having her plate loaded with food Xena walks over to the table Jazz is sitting at notices no open seats. With a sigh she drops her tray down in front of Jazz and sits on his lap ignoring the looks from both him and everyone else.

"Do even say anything." Xena tells Jazz without looking up from her food. "I wasn't gonna say anythin'." He tells her feigning innocence which gains him a glare. Jazz shifts which makes Xena drop her burger at the unexpected movement. Done with Jazz's attitude, Xena real eases her wings which smack Jazz's holoform in the face with a good amount of force.

Snickers come from everyone at the table as Jazz spits out feathers with a glare directed at their owner. Am evil smirk appears on his face as he looks at her wings. Slowly moving his hand up Xena's back to the base of her wings Xena stiffens. "Jazz what are you doing?" Xena asks slowly and with slight fear. He pulls at the small feathers located at e base of her wings and a loud moan escapes Xena.

She quickly covers her mouth and a bright lilac blush and a look of horror creep up her face. He pulls on the feathers again and another moan leaves her and is time the entire table grows silent this time. "Frag you Jazz! Stop pulling my feathers!" She yells at him as she tries to get away from him. "When and where baby girl?" He cheekily replies which causes for Xena to stop and slowly turn to look at him.

"Don't you have a mate for that? I didn't know you liked interspecies fragging. Wow you have exotic tastes." She with fake shock. Everyone at the table begins to laugh at the two and Xena gets up and bows. "I will be here for the duration of month." She says with a smile and acting as if she were a stand up comedian.

**Hey peoplez! Nillia here! As you can see I've been going thorugh a 90's Atlernative and Heavy Metal phase -as evident in this chapter-. So... Mlerg! Hope y'all liked da chapter. I figured out why my poll didn't show up on meh profile. I'm really dense sometimes. If it didn't pop up let me know please and if it did VOTE HUMANZ FOR MY BRAIN NEEDS IT! **

**Uhhh it's like 2:13AM est. on a Sunday and I have the thing called school -more like imagination murdering- tomorrow which really sucks. Soo... G'nite peoplez and interwebs!**

**~Nillia**


	8. Chapter 7

A red motorcycle zips down the highway, weaving in and out from between the cars. Annoyed honks and shouts of drivers erupt down the motorcyclists path as they continue to maneuver past the cars at high speeds.

"Hey Will is Sarah expecting me or did you not tell her?"

"..she knows...I think."

"You forgot to tell her didn't you?"

"Maybe.."

She pulls up to the edge of the Lennox farm with the engine idled as she observes the farm's landscape. She is careful not to make much noise as she pulls up in case the baby is sleeping. She parks the motorcycle by the front porch and quietly walks to the front door. Ringing the doorbell once she waits for a few seconds before the door opens to reveal Sarah Lennox.

Sarah just put Annabelle down for her nap when the doorbell rang. She quickly makes her way to the door and opens it to find a young woman with lilac hair and pink eyes wearing faded and ripped blue jeans, a red, white, and blue plaid shirt, black shoes, galaxy print headphones, and tinted sunglasses. "Good afternoon Mrs. Lennox my name is Xena. Major Lennox sent me." The young woman says with a look that begs can I drop the formality.

"You can drop the formality now, but come in please." Sarah says to Xena who breaths a sigh in relief. "Was my expression really that bad? No wonder they won't let me attend meetings, I always thought it was because they can't handle my level of awesomeness." Xena jokes quietly, mindful of the sleeping baby upstairs.

Sarah just smiles at her and takes notice of how Xena keeps her voice quiet enough to not disturb Annabelle but loud enough for her to hear. "Why did Will send you? Not that I mind the company of another human." Sarah asks Xena who laughs quietly when Sarah said human. "There's going to be a big mission and they need Ironhide's help and the others have to stay on base. I was free and had nothing better to do soooo I get to stay here until Ironhide gets back or I get called back for a mission." Xena replies with a grin. "Plus the great amounts of testosterone was killing me with being one of the few women on base."

'She seems to be the wild child type. She uses humor a lot even if she doesn't realize. It's a cover for how she's really feeling.' Sarah thinks as she watches Xena from the corner of her eye as she pours drinks for them. "So what do you do in NEST if you don't mind me asking?"

"Saboteur and xeno-culture."

"Xeno-culture?"

"I work with Autobot culture and Veronnia-15 culture."

Xena is alerted to the quiet sound of the baby waking up as Sarah begins to fix sandwiches for the both of them. "The baby's waking up. If you want I can go get her for you." Sarah nods and Xena goes upstairs. Walking into the soft pink and Disney princess themed room Xena spots Annabelle in her crib. "Hello little one my name is Xena but you can call me what ever you want." Xena coos as she picks Annabelle up and carries her down stairs to the living room.

Sarah walks into the living room to find Xena on the couch holding Annabelle with a look of pure bliss. "It's been forever since I've held a baby. Sam doesn't count because he was five when I first met him." She says as she entertains Annabelle with her lilac colored hair. "Floricea you will be a beautiful girl when you get older."

Over the course of the week Xena becomes the unofficial big sister it Annabelle and daughter to Sarah much like she did when she was taken in by the Witwicky's. No Decepticons have been sighted or detected in the entire state which puts Xena on edge. Her bond with Jazz is muted and only the feeling if anxiousness and worry filter though.

"Hey Xena we need you back on base. We're sending Jazz to replace you for the time being."

**/**

**Bonjour mes amis! **

**I have an announcement for all of you. Nillia will not be updating as much as she would like to due to her broken psyche right now. It's safe to say any chapters from here on out will be short and sporadic until she gets better. Fear not mes amis for I will try to fill in for her when I can.**

**Bonne journée! -April**

**p.s. Check her profile for links to some of Xena's outfits, book playlist, and polls.**

**p.s.s. Calling all artists out there! Nillia would like it if you'd make some art on Xena and/or your perception of her! (Send links to art via PM) "It helps fuel my imagination." -Nillia**


	9. Chapter 8

Flying for six hours strait at top speed in just a thin tank top and boxers is not how axe a imagined her Wednesday morning. Her bioarmor is on the fritz as it tries to adjust to her new powers and physical growth. The second Xena felt Jazz through the bond and found him to be two miles away from the Lennox's home she took to the skies. She left her things with Sarah in case she were to have a surprise visit but took her headphones and iPod.

Diego Garcia looms in the distance and Xena's eyes narrow as she spots her friends being surrounded by human soldiers. Her eyes go blue and reptilian slits become her pupils. She sees the bastard Galloway rip off Will's badge and begin to order several troops to confront her friends with force. A growl leaves her and her the white of her wings melt into silver and becomes xeresuim. With one powerful pump of her wings she darts across the sky in a blur of silver.

Her anger flares up when she see Optimus' unalive form being roughly treated and the asswipe Galloway trying to gain possession over the Prime's unalive body. 'I'm gonna unalive that cunt!' Xena's thinks to herself before dropping like a stone onto the Tarmac. Standing up from her crouched position from inside the large created she created from her landing, Xena's stalks over to Gallo-bitch with her wings stiff in anger.

In one quick movement Xena's is holding Gallo-bitch several feet off the ground by the collar of his shirt. Galloway becomes sheet white pale as Xena ferally growls at him. Her eyes are ice blue her reptilian pupils cover most of her iris, sharp and delicate k-9s protrude from her mouths as she snarls at him, and her wings are flared out in an aggressive and intimidation way. "Who let this cunt on MY base." Xena spits out, her voice filled with venom.

Will is shell shocked at what just happened in a matter of three seconds. Everybody took several steps back -even the autobots- in instinctual fear as Xena changes into something that can only be described as danger itself. Will slowly walks up to Xena with noticeable steps so she doesn't attack I'm in the pretense of being attacked. "Xena sweetheart can you please put liaison Galloway down before someone gets hurt." Will says with a commanding yet gentle tone.

With a snarl Xena puts Galloway down and Will ruffles her hair like a father would a child. "Thank you Xena. Go find Epps and bring him here." He tells her and her features slowly become normal. With a grin Xena takes off on foot to hunt for her target, poor Epps she's going to give him a heart attack when she finds him. "Let us get back to before...that happened."

Xena's phone goes off and she answers it confused by the foreign phone number popping up.

**Yellow?**

**Is this..-shouts in the background that sound like Sam and Mikaela-..Angel?**

**(Angel- code name for Xena. Sam uses it when he's in trouble) **

**Yah. **

**I'm with the kid. The kid. You know, the one with the attitude, right? We need the truck. The truck. We got a possible resurrection going on over here. Your not going to believe where we are. Code Tut, as in Tutankhamen. Back of an one dollar bill. Coordinates for airdrop, 29.5 north, 34.88 east. Write it down. Write it down. Oh my god. I got to go. Okay. Heat comes.**

"Oh Sam. Why is it that when you always call your in trouble?" Xena sighs out before sprinting off to inform Will of the new information she just received.

After she informs Will, Xena runs off to her quarters and quickly changes. Collapsing her wings and tugging on her gloves Xena runs to the plane before it takes off. She quickly finds an open seat and plops down it. With her exhaustion from her long flight taking hold Xena drifts off into sleep with the talking of the other soldiers substitutions for her music.

**Uhh hi! *holds up hands and cowers* ehyy don't hurt me! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! **

**Ok so...**

**Theres been A LOT of crap going on in my horrible excuse for a life recently. First off I have major depression. I got a muscogee duckling (bout a week old), he didn't even last a week (died four days later). I'm failing practically all of my classes. My parents are mad at me and are done with me (I'm like two steps away from being disowned). All my mother does is scream at me for EVERY. LITTLE. THING! And right now I have nowhere to go right now. **

**Reason: the water heater broke. My room if right next to the water heater. It leaked into my room. I have lamenet flooring (it buckles and gets ruined when it gets wet). Said flooring is destroyed and mold/mildew started growing. Mother went on a ramapege. 90% of my things are out of my room and in the dining room now. Mother ripped up a good portion of my floor. She damaged the baseboards when she did that so she had to remove them which I turn damaged my newly painted walls. Sooo... She now wants to redo my closet, paint my ceiling, put in crown molding, give me a new door and doorframe, new floors and maybe a new bed frame (I just got it like not even seven months ago!). She has yet to move my dresser and bed out of my room and ALL the things in my closet. To remove my bed she has to take it appeart and there's a good chance she'll break it in the process. **

**And my dad. Well he doesn't give a shit at this point. There's no use in arguing with mother once she starts something. **

**Yeah so I gotta find somewhere to crash for the next couple of weeks. Fun right? No. **

**So I'm done ranting. Thank you for listening.**

**Thank you CHEYCHEY101, StormMoonStarLight, mocomstock, and nijha44 for favoriting New Lore!**

**Thank You CHEYCHEY101, CodeSixty, FlowersForTheDead, golden-priestess, mocomstock, and nijha44 for following New Lore! **

**Thank you CHEYCHEY101, FlowersForTheDead (yeah I know. The way I write is the way my thought process is, I'm trying to make it better.), and ThePegasusDevice for reviewing. **

**Thanks you queenofsouls! Bro it's been for ever since we last talked! If you ever need any art work just ask.**

**~Nillia**


	10. Chapter 9

In front of her sits the two most battle anxious Autobots Xena's ever met. Between Sideswipe's whining and Sunstreaker's brooding she doesn't know who she should strangle first, then it hits her, they're split-spark twins so if one dies so does the other. So all she has to do is decide who she's going to manually kill.

Just as she was about to lung forward and plunge a fist through the hood of Sideswipe's alt-mode the pilot makes an announcement. **_We will make the drop off point in two minutes. _**A sigh escapes Xena's lips at the announcement, 'only two more minutes of dealing with the two glitches.'

Adjusting her goggles to correctly sit on her face and retying the laces to her boots Xena secures a gun on her shoulder. She begins to un-strap the Terror Twins alt-modes from their spot in the cargo plane. The three automatically go into battle mode once the hit the free fall into the desert.

Xena freefalls for about 20 seconds before she snaps out her wings gliding in the air surveying their drop point. The lack of Decepticons makes her uneasy for they are going to try and revive the dead Prime and no one's attacked them yet. 'They must be watching us.' She thinks to herself as the calm before the storm continues.

The second she lands on a pillar to take a short breather all hell breaks loose.

The NEST ground team opens fire on the first Decepticon they saw. Xena takes cover behind the pillar and watches as Boss Bot's body gets dropped from the pane to where they set up temporary base. Tucking her wings into her back Xena runs out into the open to the other side of the ruins to meet up with Jolt and the small squad of humans with him. She unloads her clip into the head of the dark green Decepticon while the others shoot at his joints to take him down. With a click Jolt blasts the Decepticon in the head. "Thanks Xena. They said that they spotted Sam and Mikaela not too far from here. Will and Epps said that they're going to meet up with them and escort Sam to Optimus." Jolt tells her as she reloads her rifle.

With her new objective Xena takes a running start before flying off towards old charge and his girlfriend. "Sam! Mikaela!" She calls from above them with a grin on her dirt smeared face. The two young adults look up at their friend and wave at her as they continue to run towards Optimus with Epps and Will leading them. The second Epps threw the smoke flare Xena dropped to the ground and took off running with them. Somewhere between her landing and their escape from Jetfire attacking a Decepticons, three bullets found themselves lodged in her side.

She notices a certain glint in Sam's eyes that he gets when he's about to do something incredibly brave and stupid and a groan leaves her. Holding her side in an attempt to staunch her bleeding she unfurls her wings and half flies half limps after Sam. The sound of a missile firing fills her sensitive ears and she knows what she has to do next. Xena opens her guardian bond with Jazz. ; I'm sorry Jazz. ; She says as she sends all her good feelings towards him before slamming the bond shut. Just as the missile nears Sam Xena launches herself at the teen with all her remaining strength to send him flying away from the area. The missile makes impact but not near Sam but near Xena.

Jazz comes speeding around the corner with the Terror Twins following behind in confusion. His entire frame freezes at the sight of his guardian lying there on the ground. Her body is covered in burns and debris, her lilac blood is pooled around her soaking into the sand. Her once brilliant white with the occasional silver feathered wings lie in tatters and are bent at painfully odd angles. He slowly walks forward in shock to then fall to his knees next to her corpse. Energon tears run down from behind his visor as he slowly cradles her small form.

Mikaela searches for her boyfriend to find him unconscious and several yards ways from Xena's body.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker watch in confusion at Jazz's actions before the entire situation registers in their processors. The strange Shl' uetian, the last of her species and solar system, is dead, her course clutched in the servos of her charge. She died to save the human Sam who holds the key to bring Optimus back from the well, the Matrix of Leadership. Something snaps in the two, something called self-control. Ice cold rage settles in them and mixes with their berserker coding. They vaguely remember Xena talking about this and how is well experienced with the combination and how it usually is the base cause for genocides.

Both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are about to tear Megatron a part circuit by circuit and not a shred of remorse or mercy.

**Hey everybody. I AM SO REALLY FRAGGEN SORRY! ...my computer died... I transferred schools, again... and my muse for New Lore left me *cries***

**I'll try and make it up to y'all but I make no promises. **

**On another note, I happen to be living back in Florida. Fantastic right? No, not really. I don't have anything against the state and its people (even though they are quite rude 90% of the time) I just hate packing and unpacking and having to restart life even though I used to live in Florida when I was 7. **

**Hurricane Erika is slowly approaching and everyone's freaking out. I bet you by the time it reaches where I live it's just going to be a tropical depression. They predict it to be a category 1 which will just blow down weak trees and un-supported and not tied down/weighted things. **

**My Dad: aahhhh we're all going to die! (He's hilarious. Mind you he's lived in Florida all his life, I was the one who moved O-O-C (out of country) so he just loves to watch people run around like headless chickens, hence the we're all going to die.) **

**Joke of the Day:**

**What do you call a lizard on the grill?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Char- Zard!**

**Also... I'm updating in my IT class right now. The teacher never notices me writing. Yeah! (\ '' /)**

**~ Nillia over and out**

**P.S. SORRY AGAIN! ESPECIALLY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER. **


	11. AN 2

**Heyo people!**

**Nillia here! I just wanted to know if I should continue New Lore or stop. If I stop there are three options: 1.) Start a second book continuing New Lore 2.) Write the prequel to New Lore 3.) Stop the story entirely.**

**I can pause New Lore for a while and post some of the other stories I already have pre written to a point. Just let me know through the comments or PM me! Your thoughts count!**

**Also 6 September was my b-day! Yay! I'm 15 now! No longer the 14 year old sophomore! XDDDD**

**~Nillia over and out**

**So I've decided to continue the story of New Lore as a second book. I shall be editing some errors in New Lore that I have found. I am also creating a prequel to New Lore called ****_Old Adage_****. Old Adage will be about before the destruction of Xena's home system and Xena's childhood.**

**I hope you guys will like it. Please if you want (I'd really like it) comment on my character format/construction of Xena and tell me if she's too mary-sueish. Also I'd love some fan art, I want toy see your guy's interpretation of Xena.**

**P.S. i'm writing old Adage first, then the second book to New Lore.**

**~Nillia. **


End file.
